La mort d'un loup
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: "C'est terminé pour moi. Tout cela va me manquer,vraiment. J'accepte ma mort. Kakashi Hatake. Un loup solitaire." OS racontant les évènements de la mort de Kakashi face à Pain.


**Juste un petit oneshot sur la mort de Kakashi face à Pain, quelque chose qui me tenait à coeur, et que malgré la scène décrite, j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La mort d'un loup<strong>_

Je sens peu à peu tous mes restes de chakra se vider de mon pauvre corps endoloris. Je prends une profonde inspiration et je rassemble mes dernières forces. Je ferme les yeux, juste l'espace d'une seconde afin de me préparer, je me dois de correctement viser le missile lancé vers Choji, pour le village, pour ses habitants. J'adresse une petite prière silencieuse à un dieu quelconque pour que ma technique Kamui atteigne sa cible, ce n'est pas que je sois croyant, non, mais cela ne peut pas faire de mal. D'ailleurs, j'ai mal partout et je peine à rester conscient. Mes membres sont bloqués, oppressés par les gravats. Ma respiration s'accélère, irrégulière. Je m'efforce de me calmer. Le missile, se focaliser sur le missile et rien d'autre.

Enfin, un trou noir se forme et, lentement, le missile est envoyé dans une autre dimension. J'espère que le jeune Akimichi ne reviendra pas sur ses pas. Il ne doit pas songer à son père. Courir, seulement courir. Il sait que la mission compte plus que tout. Tout, sauf ses amis et coéquipiers, une règle que j'ai appris à mes dépends sur le champ de bataille.

C'est terminé pour moi.

Je me suis toujours dit que la mort ne m'effraye pas, que mourir sur le champ de bataille face à un ennemi trop puissant pour soi est la meilleure voie pour un ninja. Un ninja ne doit pas avoir peur de la mort. Un ninja doit vivre et combattre avec chaque once de sa propre force jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Un ninja ne doit pas la fuir, et au contraire, être prêt à l'accepter dès le début de sa carrière.

J'accepte ma mort. Mais j'ai peur. Peur de fermer mes yeux et de ne plus jamais pouvoir les rouvrir. De ne plus jamais être en mesure de sentir les rayons du soleil chauffer ma peau, ni d'entendre le chant des oiseaux le matin. De ne plus jamais ressentir l'adrénaline d'un bon combat entre ninjas, ne plus effectuer de mission toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. De ne plus jamais pouvoir regarder et rigoler avec mes élèves, mes amis, mes collègues, de visiter le mémorial et ainsi arriver en retard aux rendez-vous.

Naruto, Sakura, et puis Sasuke... Tout cela va me manquer, vraiment.

La fin.

J'inspire une nouvelle fois, appréciant la bouffée d'air qui remplit mes poumons, je sais. Je sais que ce sera la dernière.

Je souris.

_Ce fut son dernier acte._

Quelle vie bien remplie ! Je vais enfin vous rejoindre, Papa, Obito, Minato-sensei, Rin...

_Ce fut sa dernière pensée._

_Et le grand ninja copieur, l'homme connu pour avoir copié plus d'un millier de techniques, le fils unique du redouté et légendaire Croc Blanc de Konoha, le puissant Kakashi Hatake sombra dans l'inconscience éternelle._

* * *

><p>Je me concentre sur mon chakra, envoyant Kastuyu soigner les villageois de Konoha, en essayant de ne pas défaillir à chaque seconde tant le nombre de blessés, et malheureusement de morts, est grand. J'imagine la peur des villageois face à ennemi aussi puissant, mais j'ai confiance en mes ninjas, je sais qu'ils feront le nécessaire à la survie de mon village. Non, de <em>notre<em> village. Lorsque ma fidèle limace m'appelle d'une voix paniquée et me transmets les informations d'une autre victime, je ne peux retenir un sentiment d'angoisse m'envahir le cœur. Il est arrivé quelque chose.

Kakashi Hatake.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent large d'étonnement, en premier, mais aussi de tristesse, d'une culpabilité grandissante. Il est mort. Mort. Non vivant. Décédé... Non, impossible ! Ce n'est pas...possible, inconcevable, inacceptable.

Kakashi a épuisé tout son stock de chakra. Pour la survie du village caché de Konoha. Digne des plus grand shinobis. Son nom restera gravé à jamais dans l'histoire, j'y veillerai moi-même.

Mort en héros.

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes, mais je ne dois pas les laisser couler. J'essuie rapidement mes yeux afin que les autres ne me voient pas, puis je me lève.

_Non..._

_NON !_

Je frappe le pilier sur la tour du Hokage, qui s'écroule aussitôt. Je peux sentir les regards étonnés des ANBU mais je n'y prête guère attention.

Après toutes ces années...j'en suis venue à presque le considérer comme un fils. A la mort de Sakumo, se furent Jiraya et moi qui s'occupèrent du gamin quand il en eu besoin. Je me souviens n'être partie du village que lorsque j'avais été assurée qu'il pourrait continuer et se débrouiller seul.

Seul.

Il est mort sans que personne ne soit à ses côtés. Seul.

Un loup solitaire.


End file.
